1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight support structure for a saddle-type vehicle, which is operable for mounting a headlight and a headlight cover on a handlebar.
2. Background Art
Examples of references considered to be background art to the present invention are given below.    [Patent Document 1]—Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-11719    [Patent Document 2]—Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 1-179086
A known arrangement for an all-terrain vehicle (ATV or saddle-type vehicle), capable of running off-road or on rough terrain, has a headlight mounted on a handlebar portion of the vehicle, for illuminating an area ahead of the vehicle. A steering shaft and other parts including a bracket are mounted on the handlebar portion, and the headlight is mounted via the bracket (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Other background art is also known, in which a gap is provided between a handlebar cover and a steering shaft mounted on a handlebar, in order to adjust an angle between the handlebar and a front fork (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In addition to the headlight, an instrument cluster indicating, for example, vehicle speed, fuel level and rotary engine speed is also operatively mounted on the handlebar portion. Additionally, wires for the instruments, and throttle cables connected to an accelerator lever are connected to the handlebar portion. There is, therefore, a need for a structure that permits simple and easy mounting of these parts.